1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to video games, and more specifically, to video games that employ a playfield that scrolls relative to a game character in order to show character motion through the playfield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games are well known in which a game character, or sprite, follows a prescribed path through a scrolled playfield in response to the commands of a user who is playing the game. The user operates an input device which includes a control console which may include a "joy stick" used to control character movement. A user command issued through the input device for the character to move right results in the playfield scrolling to the left which creates the impression that the character is moving to the right relative to the playfield. Conversely, a user command for the character to move left results in the playfield scrolling to the right which creates the impression that the character is moving to the left. During such scrolling the character image ordinarily remains fixed near the center of the screen display despite the appearance of movement relative to the playfield.
In typical video games, the input device permits the user to command the character to perform numerous activities such as to jump or to crouch down or to speed-up or to slow-down. Often, a game character takes on different appearances as it engages in different activities. For example, when the character moves at slower speeds, its legs, arms and torso may be fully visible as the playfield scrolls slowly. However, when the character speeds up, most of the character image may be portrayed as a blur with only the character head being fully recognizable while the playfield scrolls rapidly. Moreover, the character may have one portrayal when it crouches and another portrayal when it jumps. Additionally, there may be special character antics that involve a series of images, such as tumbling, throwing a kick or "flying" through the air.
A challenge associated with such video games is to provide a competition mode in which two players controlling different characters can compete with each other as game characters traverse the playfield. There are numerous earlier video games in which two game characters compete as the characters traverse a scrollable playfield. A problem associated with such competition is that one character may outdistance the other as the two characters progress through the playfield, thus making it difficult to display both characters simultaneously. Another potential problem is that the use of a split screen display in which each of two screens displays part of the playfield can result in reduced graphics due to the decreased size of the respective split screens.
Thus, there has been a need for a method and apparatus for use in split screen video game completion. The present invention meets this need.